


Dozing off

by YiHa



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiHa/pseuds/YiHa
Summary: Tumblr writing prompt: "Aziraphale missing Cowley while he sleeps so Cowley starts trying to stay awake for him but is too sleepy about it and Aziraphale notices."





	Dozing off

**Author's Note:**

> This is as good a time as any to note that when I write (or draw) prompts I'm not always necessarily following the show canon or my own headcanons. This was one of these occurrences, because I hardly see how Aziraphale could feel alone when Crowley would be sleeping in the very next room and when they have already spent centuries appart before. This angel is more grounded into reality and easily absorbed by his books anyway...

« You’re dozing off, my dear . »  
  
Crowley’s head bounced straight back up, but his eyelids were one step behind. His mouth and his brain were even further away.  
  
« Mmmm’not. »  
  
Aziraphale closed his book, an unusual move that made Crowley’s gears start creaking. The angel looked annoyed. Or something. Whatever it was, it was unusual, and Crowley would better try to focus on understanding what was going on.  
  
« Crowley, this is getting ridiculous. »  
  
« Hng ? What is ? »  
  
« Go to bed, darling. You’re falling asleep anyway, at least make yourself comfortable. »  
  
Crowley frowned.  
  
« M’not leaving you. Let’s… I’ll manage, I won’t fall asleep. Promise. »  
  
Aziraphale bit his lip.  
  
« I know I said it felt lonely being on my own every night while you were asleep, but really, I don’t want … I didn’t think you actually_ needed_ to sleep. Whether it is your mind or your body that requires sleeping, you obviously can’t help it, and I don’t want to deprive you of… »  
  
Ah. So it wasn’t annoyance. It was guilt.  
  
Crowley moved closer to Aziraphale, nestling his head over the angel’s shoulder.  
  
« But I don’t want you to feel lonely, Aziraphale. I’d rather fall again than let you feel a single second of loneliness . »  
  
Aziraphale couldn’t repress a smile so fond and soft that Crowley felt it shining through the angel’s body. He then received a little, quick kiss on the top of his head.  
  
« I do hope you’re exagerating, dear. This is a tad too dramatic. »  
  
« Still. M’not going to bed. »  
  
Aziraphale stroked Crowley’s hair pensively. Already, the demon’s breathing was slowing, aching for sleep. His eyes were closed, impossible to be kept open. The couch, the only one they had for now, wasn’t comfortable enough for a grown demon-man and a grown angel-man to be shared and slept on at the same time.  
  
Then Aziraphale looked at the book in his hand.  
  
« How about we both go to bed, my dear ? I believe we have a lamp I could use for nightly reading over there. »  
  
« Thought you hated reading in bed. »  
  
« But I love reading by your side. It’ll be just fine, my dear. »  
  
And it was.


End file.
